Elysia Shocke
Elysia Shocke is the cold leader of Omicron 12 Team. A History of Elysia Shocke 1.0 Creation and Oma Elysia Shocke was created at the same time as Oma Spare. The two trained together, and after showing exceptional teamwork skills, were placed together in the Partner Team, a team specializing in two-unit training and missions. Early on, the two faced off against Thunder, during his attack on the trade fleet they were escorting. The two actually managed to defeat him, but he escaped. Soon after, they fought against Core Hunter, only a short time after he had defected from Hero Factory. Elysia and Oma nearly got their cores removed, had it not been for the presence of a unknown individual calling himself "Nova" (though it should be noted it is not his real name). Core Hunter escaped, and so did Nova, before the duo could even inquire why he saved them. After fighting numerous other villains and flying through the ranks, the two were sent on a mission to defeat Impulse, a villain who conducted electricity like nothing else. He was currently taking refuge on an unnamed planet in Sector Jove 4.13. The planet was rich with extremely conductive metals, and Overcharge intended to use the planet as a giant taser on the rest of the solar system! The two fought valiantly, and managed to detain the villain, but both had suffered extreme damage to their Hero Core. By the time they had reached the factory, Elysia was dying and Oma was going into a coma. Oma likely would've survived after a lengthy Hero Core fix, but Elysia had suffered too much damage. Oma, before he passed out, demanded that his core be donated to Elysia. Elysia survived the transplant, but Oma died within an hour of having the core. The core was so overcharged with energy that it didn't die after Oma did. Elysia carried the Hero Core around with her for days, mourning over her lost friend. That was the calm before the thunder storm. 1.4 Omicron 12 Team After her mourning was done (though many heroes say it still hasn't ended), Elysia asked for upgrades and a team leader position. The only upgrades available at the time were the 1.4 models, early designs for the 2.0 models, and Elysia took them, purely because, statistically, they showed a higher strength level, albeit, with a sacrifice in speed due to its weight. She was then moved to Omicron 12 Team, where she became team leader...of no one. At the time, all the Omicron 12 members were either retired or had quit. Elysia preferred to go alone anyway. She took Oma's old weapon, and converted the overcharged Hero Core into the Trauma Taser. She took mission after mission, and brought home broken villain after broken villain. She harmed the villains to the point where even the most infamous could not be recognized. They were brutally beaten, Elysia stopping only just short of killing them. Eventually, more heroes were set on the team. Many of the higher-ups hoped to mellow out Elysia with the rookies, but this proved to be a terrible miscalculation. She seemed angrier than ever having to "babysit" the rookies, and got into more than a few fights with the young ones. There was one rookie however that Elysia actually enjoyed the company of; Joseph Dreem . She acted as a mother figure for Joseph, and sheltered him from those that would harm him. Most heroes were absolutely terrified of Joseph, as he used the most horrifying methods concieved for interrogations, but Elysia actually encouraged these methods. She then met Alaster Wrathe, another veteran. The two eventually became shaky friends, and he proved to be one of a select few heroes that she actually tolerated. Alaster Wrathe and Joseph Dreem were two of four heroes that stuck around. The other two were Penny Copper and Quin Nickel, two incredibly optimistic rookies that somehow managed to rough it through Elysia's harsh training and words, and bothered to stick around. Mountains of Dreams Eventually the entire team was sent to Iotren 7, to deal with recent disappearances in the mountains near Disper City. People had been seen going to the mountains, but had yet to come back. Elysia was never much for rescue missions, but begrudgingly went with the rest of her team to the mountains. They have yet to report back. 2.0 The Phrase Conglomerate Despite not reporting back from the mountains, Elysia does appear in ''The Phrase Conglomerate ''briefly fighting alongside some other heroes to help defeat I. Alive during the attack on Hero Factory. The details of her getting back to Hero Factory are TBW. Abilities and Traits Tools 1.0 During her 1.0 years, Elysia carried a Shock Blaster, a dual-barreled stun-gun, and kunai. The Shock Blaster was an incredibly powerful, but incredibly loud, weapon. It could blast a large hole in solid steel, and leave it sparking for about 5 minutes after. However, due to the level and power of the electricity it generated, it actually created thunder when it was shot. Elysia only used this in extremely dangerous situations, as it conflicted with her style. Her dual-barreled stun-gun could paralyze a villain for nearly half a day. Nothing particularly special about it, aside from the whole 'dual-barreled' thing. Her kunai were her main weapon of choice. These would typically be thrown from around a corner or from atop a roof. Elysia honed her aim enough to actually pin a villain to the wall with just 1 kunai (which she ended up doing on more than 1 occasion). She also used the kunai for melee combat, but due to their size, she generally only used them to parry and create distance between her and her opponent. 1.4 As a 1.4, Elysia carried the Dual Shock-Blade and the Trauma Taser. She also had two daggers strapped to her legs. The Dual Shock-Blade is a one/two handed sword. It can split apart, but is typically wielded as one. One part of the sword delivers quick hard electric zaps, while the other can deliver slow and extended shocks. It was formerly carried by Oma, but Elysia took it from the weapons department. The Trauma Taser is a whip-like object with the transplanted Hero Core attached in order to deliver extremely painful shocks. Imagine being tasered. Painful? Beyond belief. Now imagine what that's like again, but quadruple the electricity levels and the pain. That's what the Trauma Taser does. Elysia never leaves the object behind, and insists on taking it with her wherever she goes. Although rare, Elysia did use the daggers. She favored her Trauma Taser and Dual Shock-Blade, as they were more effective at dishing out pain, but she did use the daggers during extreme close-combat situations. More often than not, she would use them like she used her kunai, repelling her enemy until they could be hit by a more effective weapon. Personality Elysia, although not exactly cheerful, was a generally happy individual before Oma's death. She had a close-knit group of friends, and was generally kind to people she didn't know. She cracked jokes, played games, and did other typical things around the factory. After Oma's death she grew distant and stopped being friends with just about everyone. She now keeps to herself, and actually makes an effort to get people she doesn't know ticked off by her. She is generally very harsh with those she does know, and is rather unkind. Fighting Styles 1.0 During her time with Oma, Elysia spent large amounts of time tracking and analyzing villains before attacking. Even when in a fight, she took her time and planned her next move carefully, regardless of if she was being attacked or not. She was slow during analysis, but after figuring a villain out, she took them down within seconds. She was generally very 1.4 The death of Oma not only changed Elysia as a person, it changed her as a fighter. Elysia took her time now, but for different reasons. She was not quiet. She was not stealthy. She took her time, though. Every footstep was heard as she approached. She toyed with the criminals, like a predator with its prey. She went for brute force instead of strategy, and used intimidation tactics rather than actual tactics. Gallery Elysia Shocke 1.0 Pic.png|Elysia Shocke 1.0 Stealth Suit Trivia *Capcom3 mispelt her last name because of the mispelling "Breez." He decided "if Hero Factory gets to mispell words for names, then I do too!" *Elysia Shocke is technically the first MOC capcom3 ever built, originally being built out of parts left over from a combiner model he built about 2 years ago. However, she only got a story and character as of a month ago. Category:2014 Category:Omicron 12 Team members Category:Blue Heroes Category:Green Heroes Category:Lightning Category:Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory 1.0 Category:1.0 Heroes Category:1.4 Heroes